I'm Done Running
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: The thrill of being chase by a handsome man can be intoxicating. To know that someone will go through great pains just for a chance to have you is very empowering. But sooner or later you have to let him catch you or you'll lose him forever. Batista/OC


I was in the diva's locker room, putting my things in a bag. The rest of the diva were watching the main event for RAW."Oh my God Dave back," Mickie yell. I look at the screen, disgusted, seeing Dave Batista walk down the ramp, scaring Legacy out of the ring.  
"Your right Randy I'm not going to make it to black lash, taking my place at black lash is Batista," Mr. McMahon yells. The show was off the air.  
"I'm so happy that Dave's back," Kelly turn off the TV.  
"I can't wait to meet him," Rosa squeals.  
"You should be he's so nice and cute. The stuff he says just makes you feel pretty," Jillian giggle. I groan, throwing my last thing into my bag and zip it up. Melina look back at me before walking over to me.  
"So not so happy that Dave's back," Melina ask.  
"What do you think," I spat.  
"Why do you hate him so much," Melina ask.  
"You know why I hate him. He's an asshole with his pervert comments that how he makes these girls feel so pretty. They let him get away with it because his muscular," I snap.  
"And he's sexy," Melina said making me roll my eyes. "You should be nice to him. He flirts with you," she smiles.  
"And every other girl in the WWE," I hiss.  
"But he gives extra attention to you," she nudge my side.  
"Let's get off this stupid subject. Come on let's go to the hotel," I grab my bag and look around the locker room."Where did everyone go," I ask.  
"Probable to go see Dave, the god," Melina laughs.  
"You're not funny," I walk out seeing all the RAW divas surrounding Dave. On the side I saw Randy, Ted, Cody, and Paul (Triple H). "Are you guys feeling ignored," I laugh at them.  
"Yeah your guy's ego must be bruised right now," Melina laugh too.  
"And why would our ego be bruised when the two prettiest divas in the WWE are talking to us," Cody smirk.  
"Well aren't you a smooth talker," Melina giggle.  
"We're going to the club right after this to celebrate Dave being back," Ted told us.  
"Why would we want to celebrate something like that," I ask. Ted and Cody look at me weird. Randy laughs.  
"Be nice Kenzie and your going," Paul demand.  
"What, why," I ask.  
"Because Dave wants you to and I already promise him that you'd be there and I'm not a liar," he said.  
"I'll go but I'm not going to be nice," I crossing my arms across my chest as Matt and Jeff Hardy came over.  
"Come on then we're going right now," Paul look at me.  
"What," I snap. Randy wraps his arm tight around my neck dragging me along. "Randy that hurts," I whine  
"If I don't hold on tight, you'll ran away," he said. I walk outside to see a limo. Randy push me in, I sat in-between Beth and Melina. We got to the club all the girls including Melina drag Dave to the dance floor. Randy, Matt, and Paul sat down at a table drinking beers. Cody and Ted went off with some random girls.  
"Want to dance," Jeff ask me. I smile and drag him to the dance floor. The song if you seek Amy by Britney Spears was playing; I turn my back to Jeff grinding against him. "I'll take that as a yes," Jeff laughs.  
"I'm all about actions not words," I smile.  
"Is that so," he asks.  
"Yeah," I nod.  
"Hey can I cut in," a girl asks. I look at Jeff and he was staring at her.  
"Sure," I walk over to the bar. "Creamy kiss," I told the bartender, sitting on a stool. He nods.  
"You know I can get that for you," someone whisper in my ear. I roll my eyes looking at Dave sitting on the stool next to me.  
"I highly doubt that," I roll my eyes.  
"Want to bet," he asks.  
"Here's your drink," the bartender gave me my drink.  
"Thanks," I took a sip of it. I put my drink down. Dave pulls me over to him, making me stand up. I glare at him as he slams his lips against mine. I gasp out of surprise, which is the stupidest thing I could have done. Dave slips his tongue in my mouth. Dave did all the kissing as I stood there not believe what was happening. 'He's a good kisser,' I thought, then mentally slapping myself for thinking that. I try to push him away but he moves his hands to the back of my head. I decide to kiss back a little and his hand slide onto my butt. I took my chance to pull away."You could let a girl breath once in a while," I down my drink. "You can take your hands off my ass now," I hiss noticing his hands were still on my butt.  
"It matters where you going if I do," he ask.  
"Probable go find Jeff," I shrug.  
"Wrong answer," he squeeze my butt, I slap him. "I'm let you go if you give me your number," he said not faze at all that I slap him.  
"Pen," the bartender held out one of me.  
"Thanks," I took it from him. I put the pen on Dave's face.  
"What are you doing," he pulls back.  
"Do you want the number or not," I ask. He let me write my number on his face. He let me go and I went back over the booth. I sat next to Randy. Dave follows me and sat next to me.  
"What's on your face," Paul asks.  
" Kenzie's number," Dave said proudly making me roll my eyes. Randy, Matt, and Paul look at me smirking.  
"I only gave him my number so he would let me go;" I took a sip of Randy's drink.  
"You shouldn't take sips from people drinks," Randy scolds me.  
"I'm not taking sips from people drinks, I'm taking a sip from your drinks," I said. I felt a hand on my thigh. I slap the hand when I saw it belong to Dave. "Where did the other Divas go," I ask.  
"There on the dance floor, I told them I was tired and went back to the hotel," he said.  
"I think I'm going dance with them," I climb over Dave. He grabs my hips making me stay on his laps.  
"You hate the other divas," Dave look confuse.  
"A lot has changes since you've been gone," I said.  
"No, you still hate the other divas," Matt laugh.  
"I do not hate Melina," I try to get up but Dave grip my hips and put me back on his lap."You're going bruise my hips," I snap.  
"Let her go, you got her number," Randy said. Dave let me go, I hop off his lap. I went over to Melina.  
"Hey guys, Dave told me to come over here and tell you he decides not to go to the hotel and he's over by Randy and Paul," I told them. All of them but Melina ran over to him. She smile at me.  
"Hi Kenzie," Melina yells. I could smell the alcohol on her breath.  
"Melina how much did you drink," I laugh.  
"The question is how come you're not that drunk," she giggles.  
"Dave has been bothering me all night," I told her.  
"I think you should date him," she yells in my ear.  
"Melina I'm right here," I glare.  
"I know I see you," she poke my face.  
"Come on lets go outside," I grab her hand and lead her outside. I wave us a taxi and got in, pulling Melina with me. "Can you drive us to the trump hotel," I ask.  
"Sure thing," he drove off. Melina kept messing up my hair. When we got there I pull Melina out and paid the cab. I check in and went to the room. I took a shower and change into a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Melina was taking a bath when crack a bottle by eminem fill the room.  
"Hi," I answer the phone.  
"Where are you," Randy yells.  
"Calm down, I'm back at the hotel," I scream.  
"Well you could have told someone," Randy snap.  
"Sorry, since when are you so protective over me," I ask.  
"I'm not Dave is," he said.  
"Tell him that I'm fine," I roll my eyes and went to sleep.  
I woke up feeling a weight on my stomach. "I'm sorry for ruining your night," Melina said.  
"Don't worry it was already ruin way before you," I push her off and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Melina follow me and sat on the counter. I look Melina over and saw she was wearing a black bikini. "I can see you want to go swimming," I spat out my toothpaste.  
"Yeah I do and I want you to come, so change," she demands.  
"Then get out of the bathroom," I look at her. She hop off of the counter and ran out of the bathroom. I change into my black and red stripes bikini before brushing my hair. I walk out of the bathroom.  
"Finally you're done come on," she said.  
"Aren't we going to put on sunscreen," I ask.  
"We don't have any and I'm sure someone will have at the pool," she grab my arm and drag me to the pool. Melina jump right into the water.  
"Does anyone have sunscreen," I ask.  
"I do," Dave held the sunscreen up in the air.  
"Anyone else," I ask no one answer me. I sigh as I walk past Dave grabbing the sunscreen.  
"No you have to stay here if you want the sunscreen," Dave pulling me down next to him.  
"Fine," I move so I was on the lounge chair next to him.  
"Why the sunscreen important to you," Dave asks as I rub the sunscreen all over my legs.  
"I got my tan I want and I don't want to get any darker," I rub the sunscreen on my arms. I rub the sunscreen on my belly, chest, neck, and face. I try to put it on my back but my arms weren't long enough.  
"I'll rub it on your back for you," Dave smirks.  
"Jeff," I yell.  
"What," he asks.  
"Rub this on my back for me," I held up the sunscreen.  
"I'm all wet," he yells back to me in the pool. I look around and saw everyone I knew in the pool.  
"Fine," I lay on my back. Dave sat on my butt and rubs the sunscreen on my back.  
"You have a lot of knots," he massages my back.  
"That feels good," I moan.  
"Yeah this hands our magical," he said. I close my eyes and put my face in my hands.  
"Dave how long does it take to put on sunscreen," I grumble after twenty minutes past.  
"Oh I was done rubbing in your sunscreen now I'm just massaging you," he place a kiss on my shoulder blade.  
"Okay get off," I growl. Dave got off me.  
"So how did you learn to do that," I sat up.  
"I took a class, knew it come in hand with the ladies," he said making me roll my eyes.  
"You're a pervert," I hiss before walking over to the cooler and got a soda.  
"I see your ass still does that shake when you walk," Dave said making me jump.  
"You scared me and my ass does not shake when I walk," I snap.  
"Yes it does and in that bikini it looks hotter than normal," he smirks.  
"I'm going swimming," I walk past him.  
"Great everything looks hotter wet," he follow me. I jump in the pool; Dave took off his shirt and jump in after me.  
"You know Dave stalking is against the law," Randy joke.  
"Shut up," Dave snaps at him. He hugs me from behind since I was a lot short then him, his arm were just under my breast. I look at Randy for help, he shook his head. I look at Ted who was flirting with Mickie James. Jeff was laughing at me. I sigh out of frustration throwing my head back making my head hit his chest. Dave kisses my neck.  
"I hate you," I hiss.  
"I love you," he nibbles on my ear. I groan kept moving around trying to slip out of his arms.  
"Let go I want to swim around," I put my hands on his arms trying to push myself up. I got up to where his arms were around my waist. He drops me so I fall face first in the water. I swim back up and splash some water in his face.  
"That's not nice," he splash some water back in my face.  
"Yeah well two wrongs don't make a right," I splash him back.  
"You guys are fighting like a couple," Melina yell. I glare at her.  
"How dare you go there like that," I splash her. Soon it was one big splash war with everyone in the pool. I hid behind Randy splashing random people in their face. When things calm down, I came out from behind Randy.  
"That was fun," Kelly smile.  
"Yeah, but Kenzie cheated," Paul said.  
"How did I cheat," I ask.  
"You use Randy as a shield it's was suppose to be everyone for themselves," he glare.  
"I don't remember that being said," I smirk. I love to annoy Paul by being a wiseass.  
"It was unspoken rule and you know it," he snaps. I love that he was so easy to piss off, it made it funnier to mess with him.  
"Unspoken rules I thought only girls had though," I laugh. Paul grabs me, lifting me up high in the air and slams me down into the water. The water stung me all over my back. I groan in pain and punch Paul chest, which didn't seem to hurt him.  
"Paul stops picking on her," Stephanie scolds. I stuck my tongue out at him. He grabs my tongue. "Let go of her tongue and Kenzie stop provoking him," Stephanie yell. He releases my tongue. "You guys are worst then kids," Stephanie sighs.  
"Sorry," we said suddenly finding the water very interesting.  
"Let's get out of here Kenzie, before you get yourself in more trouble," Jeff said.  
"Paul got in trouble too," I remind him.  
"Whatever comes on," Jeff grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. He climb up the stairs in the pool making me hit his back with every step, causing me to giggle. I look up and saw no one else getting out of the pool. I look at them all confuse.  
"Just because you have to go doesn't mean we have to," Randy said. I glare at them. I notice Dave glaring at Jeff as we exit the room. Jeff took me to the elevator. Jeff's hand went from my legs to my butt.  
"Watch your hands," I snap.  
"It's not like that, I need a better grip or I'll drop you," he explains.  
"Then let me down," I hiss.  
"Fine," he set me down.  
"Where are you taking me," I ask.  
"My hotel room," he said.  
"EW," I said disgusted.  
"Matt there too," he try to defend himself.  
"I repeat myself ew," I groan.  
"You have a very dirty mind today," he said.  
"Why wasn't Matt at the pool," I ask.  
"He was sleeping but he should be up by now," he said as we walk out of the elevator and to his room. I saw a sleeping Matt spread out on his bed. I walk over to the bed. "What are you doing," Jeff asks.  
"Waking him up," I jump on his stomach. Matt groans and opens his eyes slowly.  
"Have you gains some weight," Matt ask. I gasp and slap him. "I was kidding, damn learn how to take a joke," he sat up making me slide on his lap. "Where is your tail," he asks.  
"What," I ask confuse.  
"Where is Dave," Matt asks.  
"At the pool," I answer. Matt look at Jeff and I.  
"Where you guys at the pool," he ask.  
"No me and Kenzie decide to just walk around in your bathing suits," Jeff said sarcastically. I laugh, getting off of Matt and sat down next to him. Jeff jump on the bed making the whole thing shake."So when are you going to give into Dave," he ask.  
"Never," I snap.  
"Please you just like to be chase," Matt laugh.  
"No I don't," I pout.  
"Yes you do, with all the guys you really like," Jeff rolls his eyes.  
"Like whom," I asks.  
"You just did it to Jack Swagger," Matt glare.  
"Yeah that's why you were going to ECW so much," Jeff smirks.  
"I was visiting Matt, which I won't have to do anymore," I hug Matt.  
"But you still have to visit me," Jeff said.  
"We don't have to do anything," Matt joke.  
"No one said you have visited me, Kenzie haves to visit me," Jeff glares.  
"We are getting side track from what we were talking about," Matt shook his head.  
"Oh right you need to stop making the guys you really like chase you so much that they don't want you anymore," Jeff turn to me.  
"But," I sigh.  
"No buts the next time you talk to Dave be nice, hear him out," Matt said sternly.  
"But he's a pervert," I yells.  
"Didn't I just say no buts," Matt ask.  
"Did you bring me here just to pick on me," I look at Jeff.  
"No I brought you here so before I leave, I can make sure you're set like I always do," Jeff said.  
"When are you leaving," I ask.  
"Tomorrow night," Jeff looks at his feet. I hug him.  
"I'm going to miss you," I whisper.  
"Yeah but Matt is going to be here," he hugs me back.  
"But you just got here," I sigh.  
"Yeah but I'll be here now," Matt join the hug.  
"We are having a group hug," I smile.  
"And your ruining the moment," Jeff said making me giggle.  
"Just thought I point it out if someone didn't notice," I laugh. We unattached ourselves from each other and sat back down.  
"Go make nice with Dave," Jeff push me.  
"No I have to spend all the time I can get with you," I snap.  
"It's not like you guys aren't going to be coming to Friday night smack down," Jeff push me again.  
"Yeah so get going," Matt push me off the bed. I look up glaring at him.  
"Fine, I'll go make nice," I storm out of the room. I walk down to the pool, I saw everyone but Dave. "Where is Dave go," I ask.  
"I don't know he storm off after Jeff carried you out," Beth told me.  
"I think he was jealous," Kelly smile.  
"I know he was jealous," Melina smirk.  
"Since when do you care about Dave," Stephanie ask, looking amuse.  
"Jeff said I have to smooth things over with Dave before he leaves," I told them.  
"So you listen to Jeff but you won't listen to me," Paul asks.  
"Of course Jeff like her on road dad," Melina said.  
"Hey, don't make me sound old," I heard Jeff snap from behind me.  
"Jeff," I hug him.  
"Didn't I tell you to do something," Jeff asks.  
"I was down here looking for Dave but his not here," I told him.  
"Then," Jeff narrows his eyes.  
"I'm going, I'm going," I walk out. I walk around the hotel looking for him. I saw him sitting at the hotel's restaurant/bar, next to him was a black hair girl wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I felt jealous hit me in the stomach. 'Why couldn't she be a slut so I could hate her for a reason other than flirting with him,' I thought as I sat on table behind Dave, so I could hear them but they couldn't see me.  
"It seems like you're really hung up on this girl," the girls said.  
"You have no idea, her looks are breath taking and her personality making you never wants to leave her side," Dave sighs.  
"So why aren't you by her side right now," she asks.  
"She doesn't like me, right now she with the guy she wants," he took a gulp of his beer.  
'He sounds so sad,' I thought and it broke my heart.  
"Why wouldn't she like you, you're so cute," she ask.  
"She got this confident about her and I don't want her to think that I'm weak. So when I get around her I get cocky and perverted," he explains.  
"So you're sweet to all the other girls but not to the one you like," she ask sounding really confuse.  
"No I'm still sweet I'm just cocky and pervert while I'm do it," he said.  
"Like how," she ask.  
"I kiss her, rub her back, and protect her from other guys but she doesn't like that," he sound defeated. I heard enough and decide to make myself notice. I walk behind the girl leaning against the bar.  
"What can I get you," the bartender asks.  
"Long Island Ice tea, please," I said.  
"Kenzie," Dave call. I turn my head toward him.  
"Oh hi Dave, I was looking for you earlier," I smile at him. He look at me confuse.  
"Is this the girl you were talking about," the girl asks. Dave didn't say anything just nods his head. "Give him a chance, he's a really nice guy," the girl whisper in my ear then walk away.  
"Here," the bartender hand me my drink.  
"Thanks," I put down ten dollars, figure that would cover it. Dave was still staring at me with a shock expression.  
"Why are you looking at me like that," I ask.  
"It just you have never been nice to me," he scratches the back of his neck.  
"What, sure I have," I said even though I know I haven't.  
"No you haven't ever said one nice thing to me," he lick his lips.  
"You give one mean massage," I took a sip of my drink.  
"Pinch me, I want make sure I'm not dreaming," he said.  
"Yeah I'm trying to be nice here don't make it hard," I snap.  
"Now that's the Kenzie I know," he laughs. I watch him as he laugh.  
'How could I not have seen the love that I have for him before,' I thought. I took a deep breath and slam my lips against his. He pulls my face away from his.  
"What going on," his lips were in a thin line.  
"What does it look like," I ask.  
"If this is some dare or joke its sick," he snaps.  
"Dare, we're not in high school anymore," I laugh.  
"Why did you kiss me," he asks, cups my face with his hands.  
"Because I'm done running," I said. He looks at me smiling with my face still in his hands. He kisses me with passion, hope, and love.


End file.
